poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrus
' Cyrus' is the villainous leader of Team Galactic. In the games In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, the player first meets him in Mt. Coronet, but he does not battle, nor give his name. Later on, the two men guarding Lake Valor will mention his name in passing, though Cyrus himself is not identified until he introduces himself after the playerGalactic Grunt and investigates the ruins in Celestic Town. After his defeat at the Spear Pillar, Cyrus claims he will have revenge and disappears. His assets and duties are left to Saturn. As the boss of Team Galactic, Cyrus is the nihilistic main antagonist of the Sinnoh games, with the ultimate goal of summoning Dialga and Palkia in order to destroy the universe so that he may start it again as its god. Born and raised in Sunyshore City, he was known to be a good, albeit asocial, student, and so preferred the company of machines over humans and Pokémon. Despite being such a good student, however, he did not live up to his parents' expectations, and so felt rejected. Sometime after this, he decided emotions were the source of all strife in the world, and that only the elimination of emotions, along with spirit, could be the end of fighting in the world, which lead to his plan and actions during the storyline in Sinnoh. His grandfather, who lives on Route 228 in Pokémon Platinum, regrets not taking him in during his time of need. It is also notable that Cyrus is very persistent in order to reach his dream. After being defeated one final time by the player, he ominously hints that someday make his ultimate goal into a reality. In the Distortion World (Pokémon Platinum), it is questionable what happened to him, as he simply walks away, deeper into the world, and is not encountered on the player's return visit. In Platinum, Cyrus's role is expanded a bit, as he is first met at Lake Verity near the start of the game. He is also met in front of the statue in Eterna City. Unlike before, he is first battled in the ruins of Celestic Town. After summoning both Dialga and Palkia at the Spear Pillar, he is taken by Giratina to the Distortion World. After the player battles Giratina, Cyrus stays in the Distortion World, still vowing to create a world without spirit. Trivia *Cyrus will become Emerl's enemy in Team Robot in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. Gallery Cyrus' Death.png|Cyrus' Death Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Traitors Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Liars Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Greedy characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Power Hungry Category:Merciless Characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Delusional Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Villains Category:Videogame Characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Pokémon characters Category:Characters voiced by Sean Schemmel Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:God Wannabe